Super Mario Bros.: Mario's Gothic Ascent
Author here! I hope you enjoy my fic, I put a lot of my blood into it (not literal, lol!). Also remember to check out my other work: *Super Mario Bros.:King Kooper & Princess Peach have a sex. *Super Mario Bros.:Relaxation *Super Mario Bros.:101 uses for a bee hive. *Super Mario Bros.:Raven discovers golden delicious apple *Super Mario Bros.:Sakeena Kamel meets The scaredy cat (an interview I did) This story might cross over with some of those, so be sure to read them all first just in case. Ok, lets go lol! --- This is the spicy story of our hero and how they found the creepy Super Star. Mario woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. His parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel! So now knowing that Mario was the relative of the great duke of the night, Mario saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was. But luck would have it that Mario's best friends Peach and Luigi had heard the news of Mario's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Mario on his journey to find himself. First stop....the shopping centre! At the shoppingcenter Mario Mario went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self! But Mario Mario was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Mario Mario suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Mario was sexkually abused! And now Super Mario also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Princess Peach and Luigi because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Mario Mario and why Mario was depressed! So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Mario Mario tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Mario's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Super Mario listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Luigi's story. But it was so difficult because Super Mario.... really loved Luigi! Mario knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Luigi and their love would make life very difficult because Super Mario also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Mario would ever fall in love with Luigi, that then Bowser would find them and kill them! And as Mario was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Princess Peach had recommended, Mario suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond ring of Bowser! He had come to haunt Mario and destroy Luigi! Then Mario Mario looked deeply into Princess Peach Toadstool's eyes, those hetrosexual granny smith apples. "I'm afraid.... I'm afriad I can't actually do this......." Mario Mario said. "Y not?" "Because.... because... because... something terrible has happened... in the past.... last weak." "OMG whut then?!" Mario walked away from them. And with Mario's back turned, he spoke with a sob: "I... was.... rapped." Princess Peach Toadstool's wanted to take Mario into her but Super Mario didn't want to. "I DON"T WNT YOUR SYMPATHY" Mario cried. "YOU WERENT THERE FOR ME THEN SO WHY WOULD YOU BE THERE FOR ME NOW" "BUT I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE RAPPED " "BUT I WAS SO SAD THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER NOTICED!!!!" And now Princess Peach's thought about it, it was true. Mario Mario had been very very very sad all this time. "who rapped you?!" "Toadsworth did," Mario sbbed. Toadsworth took me to his chamber. And then.... then.... then.... Mario cried out in sobbing. It was very sad. "Well," said Princess Peach, "what if I smack him until he apologises? "That would be nice," said Mario happy that He finally had an ally in this world. And so Peach went away. And a moment later, they returned. "I found him, and I tried him up, said Princess Peach. "Follow me!" Super Mario followed Princess Peach Toadstool ahead. He felt so happy with Peach because Mario knew Princess Peach would never betray them. And then they entered a room. "Oh no!" yelled Mario. It turned out that Peach had betrayed he. Toadsworth had been waiting for Mario again Princess Peach's held Mario Mario from behind while Toadsworth gott the bed. He then threw Mario Mario on the bed and prepared Mario for a long night of insationable buttsex. Oh yeah, Toadsworth had longed for it . With both hands he fastened Mario's hands to the bed post and jammed hisPork sword up Super Mario's unmentionables. They then had the thing until morning Next morning Mario woke up. Toadsworth had already left the bed. Then he returned. "While you're out," Toadsworth said, "I made even more sweat love with Princess Peach. Oh no, you monster," Super Mario yelled out in rage. His ass still hurt from the night before , and so Mario couldn't yell too hard. "He's not a monster, he's my lover!" yelled Princess Peach Toadstool. But Mario didn't care. Princess Peach had betrayed Him and made Toadsworth rap Super Mario in the ass And so it came to be that Mario ended up as Toadsworth's love slave. Stay tuned for the next episode!! (I'll add more of *that* stuff in if I get more than 3 reviews!) Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Writings Category:Short Stories